A Tasty Delicacy
Gallo Frantic in Avestrue would like you to retrieve a lost package for him. He offers you four Thalers for it, and if you inquire about it, he will tell you that it's a parcel of his favorite pipe tobacco. On further inquiry he will admit, that it is actually , namely a Parcel of Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues. The parcel can be found along the road from Avestrue to the New Customs House, behind Brewin Rattlestone's wagon. When you return to Gallo with it, he initially tries to reward you with only Thalers. With a sufficient Haggle skill it is possible to raise the reward upto two Ducats, but you can also eat the Kosh bunting tongues yourself, or keep them and find another buyer for them. The only other buyer in Avestrue is Bredo Bento, but you can also take the Kosh bunting tongues with you to Ferdok. After you have consumed the Kosh bunting tongues, Gallo Frantic will tell you that the parcel would have been worth around 50 Ducats. If you pick pocket Gallo, you will receive the letter "Phex be with you", in which it is recommended not to accept less than 10 Ducats for the tongues. Even more interesting is the remark, that the dwarf would probably pay more... Quest giver Gallo Frantic (Avestrue) Questlog Entries * A Tasty Delicacy ** I have to find a lost parcel containing a local delicacy. ** I found a parcel containing some Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues - apparently it's a very rare delicacy and it must be very valuable. *** Find the Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues **** A merchant by the name of Gallo Frantic has asked me to search for a lost parcel. I'm not sure though... he does not strike me as a very honest person. **** I found the parcel. It is labeled: '100 Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues'. *** Take the Parcel to Gallo **** Now that I've found the Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues, I just have to take them to Gallo. **** I gave the parcel to Gallo - he seemed to be very pleased. *** Find Another Buyer (optional) **** I certainly won't sell those Kosh Bunting Tongues to a thief like Gallo! I'm sure I can get a better price for them from another merchant. **** Gallo will never get his parcel. Reward *5 AP for a successful Human Nature test (+0), to realize that Gallo is not honest to our heroes. *10 AP for finding the Parcel of Candied Kosh Bunting Tongues. *5+5 AP after completing the quest with Gallo. Options: *If you deliver the parcel to Gallo, you receive two times 5 AP, and depending on the chosen conversation option 2, 4, 6, 10 or 20 Thalers. *To get 2 Ducats (20 Thalers) from Gallo, negotiate with Gallo until the end. He will tell you that he considers 2 Ducats too high a price. Tell him that you will look for another buyer and end the conversation. Then talk to him again. This time he will accept your offer and give you the 2 Ducats - and you receive two times 5 AP. *If you eat the Kosh bunting tongues before Gallo's eyes, you receive 15AP (but no money). *If you sell the tongues to Bredo Bento in Avestrue, you receive one Ducat. *If you sell the tongues to the Horasian Merchant Floris in the Ducal Citadel in Ferdok, you receive five Ducats. *Bredo Bento will also buy them for 5 Ducats, when you meet him again in Moorbridge. *Blacksmith Tarno in Nadoret offers you 10 Ducats for it. *The Cook in the Manor Kitchen of Darkforest Manor in the Blood Mountains also offers you 10 Ducats for it. *A nobleman in Tallon is the originally intended buyer, and he offers you 20 Ducats. *In Murolosh you can sell the parcel to quartermaster Otosh for 50 Ducats. As you will have plenty of money by the end of the game, it is recommended to sell the parcel early to get some money early on, as well as the experience. Category:Quest Category:Side Quest